


Полевые цветы

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kylux Adjacents, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Meet-Cute, Opposites Attract, POV Outsider, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Коллекция связанных между собой зарисовок о британском владельце магазина игрушек, американском плейбое и их развивающихся отношениях.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phillip Altman/Thomas McGregor
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Полевые цветы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989503) by [surrenderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer). 



> Special thanks to **surrenderer** for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

**Беа**

Сегодня был чудесный денек, не по сезону теплый и оттого еще более ценный. Светило солнце, люди гуляли и наслаждались выходными, а Беа сидела за прилавком магазина и распаковывала только что доставленные новые холсты.

Мягкие, кремово-белые, они только и ждали, когда ее посетит вдохновение. И стоило ей положить их обратно в упаковку, как звякнул дверной колокольчик, и кто-то вошел внутрь. Беа подняла взгляд и расплылась в самой веселой улыбке продавца.

— Здравствуйте. Вы ищете что-то определенное? — спросила она нового клиента, приближающегося к прилавку и разглядывающего по дороге витрины. Привлекательный: высокий, симпатичный, широкоплечий и с тонкой талией, подчеркнутой обтягивающим свитером. Когда он посмотрел на Беа, у нее дрогнуло сердце. Она питала слабость к мужчинам в мягких свитерах.

— Э-э, да. На ярмарке мне посоветовали прийти сюда. У меня два племянника... а теперь еще и племянница, и я решил, что буду суперским дядей и куплю подарки на дни рождения сразу всем. Подарки из другой страны? Я обойду Пола в соревновании на лучшего дядю, — широко улыбнулся он. Судя по акценту — американец, к тому же очень обаятельный.

Беа, не удержавшись, улыбнулась в ответ:

— Тогда вы пришли по адресу. У нас есть игрушки для всех возрастов, а в глубине магазина — книги сказок и коллекция картин, если вы захотите взглянуть на них. Выберите что-нибудь для детской вашей племянницы, это может стать хорошим подарком. — Томас всегда говорил, что она с легкостью продала бы что угодно и без его помощи, но она не обладала врожденной способностью предугадывать, что именно нужно клиенту. Было проще, когда клиент прямо говорил, что он ищет.

Оба оглянулись, когда раздался звук открывающейся двери. Но это просто вернулся Томас с двумя стаканами в подставке и знакомым бумажным пакетом из кондитерского киоска на фермерской ярмарке выходного дня.

За год, прошедший с открытия магазина, Беа и Томас обзавелись ритуалом: один из них каждую субботу ходил из магазина на ярмарку за выпечкой или чаем с бутербродами к ланчу.

Заметив клиента, Томас замер, в остальном же он выглядел совершенно невозмутимым — включил режим обслуживания клиентов. Но Беа хорошо его знала, и от нее не ускользнуло, с каким вниманием он изучает посетителя, словно желая разглядывать того как можно дольше.

— Здравствуйте, — наконец произнес он. Однако бледный цвет его кожи не мог скрыть румянца, внезапно проступившего на щеках. — Беа помогла вам?

Беа перевела взгляд с одного на другого и нисколько не удивилась, увидев на лице посетителя игривую улыбку. Она с первого взгляда умела распознавать влечение. Да честно говоря, Беа могла бы и раствориться среди стеллажей, а эти двое даже не заметили бы.

— Она великолепна. Но я слышал, что вы эксперт по игрушкам.

Беа зачарованно смотрела на залившееся краской лицо Томаса. За все время их коротких отношений ей ни разу не удавалось заставить его так покраснеть. Он стал похож на один из своих драгоценных томатов.

Но Томас был непревзойденным профессионалом, поэтому бумажный пакет и два стакана с чаем исчезли под прилавком. А Беа наблюдала, как посетитель пялится на Томаса, показывающего ему новые, только накануне полученные, игрушки. Наблюдала, как Томас смотрит на клиента, пока тот восхищается ее картинами и выбирает две для своих племянников и племянницы.

«Интересно, — подумала она. — Очень интересно».

**Венди**

Только после ужина, уложив детей спать и дождавшись, когда Томас уйдет в ванную, Венди наконец-то смогла задать Филлипу волнующие ее вопросы.

— Мама знает? — спросила она, разливая вино по трем бокалам. Вопрос был закономерным. Филлип продолжал оставаться для всех ребенком, избалованным любимчиком. И мать многое могла высказать по поводу того, что Филлип привел домой очередной трофей. Хотя этот казался приличным уловом: вежливый, серьезный, ласковый с маленькими детьми.

— Что именно? — Филлип взял один из бокалов, стоило Венди их только наполнить.

Ну конечно, «что именно».

— Все, — решилась Венди. — То, что ты снова с кем-то встречаешься и молчишь об этом шесть месяцев. То, что он мужчина, живет в Англии, а ты ездишь туда тайком, чтобы видеться с ним.

Дело было вот в чем: Венди знала, что Филлип готов засунуть свой член в любого, кто обратит на него внимание. Она поняла это раньше самого Филлипа. Она — Венди, а он — Филлип, между ними практически не существовало секретов, и после смерти отца их стало еще меньше. Поэтому он и привез Томаса сюда, в ее дом, а не к маме, Джадду или Полу, и не только потому, что считал, что ей одиноко, поскольку Барри отправился в очередную командировку.

Венди ухмыльнулась, представив, как Филлип добровольно представляет своего нового парня Полу. Но она знала — лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, — что такого, скорее всего, не произойдет.

Филлип уже наполовину опустошил бокал, когда Венди закончила говорить.

— Она ничего не знает. Я всем расскажу... в конце концов. В следующий раз. Томас пробудет здесь всего неделю, а потом, примерно через месяц или два, я ненадолго вернусь в Уиндермир... Мы прощупываем почву. Пробуем, развлекаемся, — он пожал плечами и осушил бокал до дна. Вероятно, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы.

Венди вскинула бровь, потому что длящиеся полгода межконтинентальные отношения, распланированные на два месяца вперед, были совершенно не свойственны ее брату. До сегодняшнего дня самые долгие его отношения продержались аж четыре месяца, и оба их участника проживали в Штатах. Но больше она ничего не успела сказать — вернулся Томас, довольно улыбающийся. Казалось, он прекрасно понял, что брат и сестра обсуждали его, но отнесся к этому благосклонно.

Венди предложила ему непочатый бокал, Томас взял его и устроился на диване рядом с Филлипом.

Встреча не походила на ее обычное знакомство с очередной любовью брата. Челси, Аманда, Сара и все остальные — никто из них не был настроен серьезно. Трейси оказалось сложнее прочитать, но закончилось все плачевно, как, собственно, и ожидалось с момента, как она вышла из такси.

Но Томас был каким-то другим, за вежливыми манерами скрывался немного замкнутый и сдержанный человек, владелец магазина игрушек в английской глубинке и полная противоположность Филлипа. А Филлип... по уши в него влюбился, возможно, даже не подозревая об этом.

Поначалу она думала, что Филлип просто хочет хорошенько потрахаться, или вдруг Томас — тайный богач, а Филлип нуждается в деньгах. Все эти варианты могли оказаться правдой, Филлипа всегда тянуло к недостижимому. Но ее игривый, никогда не ведущий себя серьезно брат рядом с Томасом становился другим человеком. Филлип все еще смеялся, ребячился и дулся каждый раз, когда Томас указывал ему на отсутствие у него навыков садовода. Но Филлип гладил пальцем хрупкие запястья Томаса с нежностью, на которую, как думала Венди, он не был способен. Смотрел на Томаса так, словно не мог отвести от него глаз. Будто весь мир вращался вокруг него.

А еще они привезли с собой кучу подарков. Конечно, детские игрушки, а еще прекрасную картину, изображающую живописную сельскую местность, с кроликами на переднем плане. Очень продуманный сюрприз.

— Работа моего делового партнера, — объяснил Томас, когда Венди развернула подарок и залюбовалась им. — Она художница и живет по соседству, мы с ней совместно арендуем магазин игрушек и картин. А это — территория прямо за нашими задними дворами. Конечно, там водятся кролики.

— Это диптих, — добавил Филлип. — Вторую я купил для детской Джадда. На этой неделе мы собираемся поехать в город, чтобы повидаться с ним.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны. Уверена, ему понравится, — Венди удивленно улыбнулась, глядя на них.

Она обожала своего младшего брата, какой бы занозой в заднице тот ни был, но первая с готовностью признавала, что Филлип невероятно избалован и зачастую до последнего не осознает собственного эгоизма. Очаровательный лишь при первом знакомстве, настоящий Питер Пэн, у которого никогда не находилось причины взрослеть.

Но, возможно, теперь таковая появилась.

**Питер**

День в округе обещал быть спокойным, пока Бенджамин не прибежал в нору с известием, что у мистера Макгрегора появился новый гость.

И Питеру следовало лично его увидеть.

Благодаря вмешательству Беа, электроизгородь давно отключили, так что Питер, вскарабкавшись на столб, сразу услышал знакомый голос мистера Макгрегора и тяжелые шаги на крыльце.

Ему разрешили здесь находиться, хотя мистер Макгрегор с подозрением поглядывал на него всякий раз, как только Питер приближался к его драгоценным помидорам. Беа всегда просила его успокоиться, говорила, что Питер не делает ничего плохого. Чаще всего так оно и было.

— Четырех хватит... но только самых спелых! — Через черный ход вышел кто-то другой, не мистер Макгрегор. Значит, тот самый гость.

Питер пробежал по забору и остановился возле помидоров, чтобы лучше видеть. Она подумал, не спрыгнуть ли на землю и не спрятаться ли. Но если гость намерен остаться, он должен изучить правила соседства.

А если он не сможет следовать правилам, они обойдутся без него.

Питеру все люди казались высокими, но этот был особенно огромным, с блестящими черными волосами, крупным носом и ручищами, которые с легкостью могли бы поймать даже Бенджамина. Поначалу он, вроде, не заметил Питера, но, снова подняв глаза, увидел — и замер.

— Детка, здесь кролик, — крикнул гость. В его голосе не было злости, лишь удивление. И его голос отличался от голосов мистера Макгрегора, Беа и других животных, которых Питер успел узнать за свою короткую жизнь. — На нем курточка. Томас, почему он в курточке?

— Ах, этот... Погоди-ка, он ворует помидоры? — А вот и мистер Макгрегор. Вытянув шею, он с недоверием смотрел на них сквозь кухонное окно. Питеру казалось, что на него так смотрели каждый день, порой за дело, но в большинстве случаев — нет. Судя по тому, как гость вздрогнул и повел плечами, он, похоже, тоже успел близко познакомиться с этим взглядом.

Питер почувствовал с ним странное родство.

— Нет. Кажется, они его совсем не интересуют. Он похож на кролика с картин, которые мы подарили Джадду и Венди. Беа шьет для них одежду? — спросил Филлип, снова с любопытством посмотрев на Питера. Как будто это он был странным, придя в сад в своей крутой куртке.

Он знает Беа? Значит, планирует остаться, раз знает других местных жителей? Мистер Макгрегор оставил его себе?

Мистер Макгрегор рассмеялся и занялся своими делами, а новенький снова принялся выбирать помидоры. Хотя явно не понимал, какие из них достаточно спелые, чтобы их снимать. Он продолжал тыкать и сжимать помидоры. Да он их все перемнет, если продолжит в том же духе.

Хорошо, что у Питера нюх на такие вещи. Он ткнул лапкой в ближайший ярко-красный помидор, привлекая внимание человека.

— Понял, дружок. Спасибо за совет, — он начал осторожно выбирать помидоры нужного оттенка. И, набрав достаточно, сорвал еще один, самый спелый и блестящий, и протянул его Питеру.

— Наш маленький секрет. Не проболтайся Томасу. Ты же знаешь, помидоры для него — больная тема.

Питер с радостью взял помидор, прекрасно понимая, что ему предлагают взятку, и спрыгнул с забора со своей восхитительной наградой. Нужно только бежать побыстрее, чтобы его не увидел мистер Макгрегор.

Может, этот новенький не так уж и плох.


End file.
